Tell Me You Love Me
by MarBechloe
Summary: Chloe isn't sure about moving on in a relationship with Beca, because of her parents. Beca and Aubrey convince her that there is nothing wrong with being gay.


**_TELL ME YOU LOVE ME_**

 ** _By Mar_Bechloe_**

 ** _A Bechloe oneshot, based on the song "Secret Love Song" by Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo_**

 ** _https/watch?v=AK0XhP1UMFw_**

 ** _Have the song playing in the background while Beca is singing it._**

 ** _It gives the story a whole different meaning._**

 ** _Chloe Beale_**

A beautiful redhead that has fallen in love with her best friend, Beca Mitchelle.

She started having feelings for her since they moved in together after graduation, along with Fat Amy. Their apartment in Brooklyn was so small that Beca and Chloe had to share a tiny bed because Amy insisted she takes the big bed. And there they were, cuddling every night -and day-, unintentionally at first, but then they became more accustomed to it and started cuddling when they were sad, scared, cold, wanted to relax...They would keep each other safe in their arms. And both of them loved how good it felt. How comfortable they were and how much they trusted each other. How they would comfort one another through hard times. How they'd come home frustrated and tired from work, or vet school, and find themselves crying and letting it all out in each other's arms. Their soothing and soft voices towards each other. Maybe the phrase "each other" has been used way too much, but they would always be together. Get through everything like a real family.

However, Chloe was dating David. A guy that her parents had introduced to her and insisted on them dating. And the redhead couldn't talk back, or deny. She didn't even love him...The only thing they ever did together was...well...yeah...They wouldn't even hang out. David would go out with his friends and Chloe with hers...And all that before Chloe moved to Brooklyn from Portland-Oregon. She would always be daddy's little girl and wanted to make him happy. She would never do anything that pleased her so her parents wouldn't get mad t her. And when she would try to, she would of course ask them first. Even to join the Bellas. She was lucky that they had agreed. Also, the whole moving away to Brooklyn thing. They were obliged to let her go because of vet school. Of course they didn't like her being around Fat Amy and especially Beca, claiming that they were bad influence for their little pure girl. Which by the way was now 27 and they would still treat her like she was 7. They were scared for her, failing her studies -because of Beca- and scared for Chloe and David breaking up -because of Beca...not distance-. And all that because they knew the innocent brunette was gay and somehow that she couldn't resist to the redhead...They weren't wrong.

She had tried to be forward many times. Countless, to be exact. She wanted to see...She NEEDED to see if Beca liked her back. She would often hug her, kiss her cheek, cook for her, all that to see Beca's reactions. It had worked. It was Beca's unprecedented flirtatious behavior towards her within the past few months, that got Chloe to understand that the brunette was indeed in love with her. Of course, she had her doubts. But in the most part...She was right.

All in all, she wanted Beca. She wanted Beca to be hers and no one else's...But she was afraid...Afraid of everyone's judgments. What would Chloe's parents say? What would her best friends back home say when they would find out that she was gay as well? What would the Bellas say? How would her life change? She was willing to leave everything for Beca...Or was she? God, she didn't even know...After all, she had never fallen in love in her life. This was all new to her. And she definitely didn't want to mess up everything.

* * *

 ** _Beca Mitchelle_**

A beautiful brunette that was in love with her best friend, Chloe Beale.

Beca knew that Chloe was the one. She had mostly realized it the same way Chloe had. After all, Beca had admitted her sexuality years ago. She was gay and she knew it. And she was lucky that this hadn't seemed to have scared Chloe away. The opposite in fact. Chloe has been extremely nice to her lately...Not that she wasn't before. But Beca had noticed something had changed in the way Chloe was treating her. So she decided to do the same, for the same reasons. To see if Chloe was in love with her as much as Beca was. And the brunette was head over heels for her.

The redhead was the most BEAUTIFUL woman Beca had ever seen. There was something special about the way Chloe walked, talked, sang...Everything. And that smile...Oh God that smile. Whenever Beca would look at her smiling she would feel like she was looking right at the sun. That's how bright it was. The way her red hair was softly touching her shoulders. The way it would get on Chloe's face and how she would cutely shake her head while sleeping, to move the hair that was tickling her nose away. How comfortable and safe she would feel in her arms whenever they hugged. Beca wasn't much of a hugger but when it came to Chloe Beale, she would open her arms widely to give her a comforting hug whenever she needed it. She had seen Beca in her best and worst times. And Beca had to. They were always there for each other. Never letting go in a cold winter night, or after a terrible nightmare. Beca was always present in times Chloe needed her the most. And so was Chloe.

Beca knew that Chloe had a boyfriend. But she had no idea if they were doing good or if they were on the verge of break up. They would always talk about everything...But surprisingly enough, never about him. So Beca should be careful not to do anything with Chloe before finding out. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Chloe if it wasn't for it to turn into something bigger. She didn't want to weird Chloe out and lose her. But she was jealous. So jealous. When she would see Chloe texting or leaving the room to talk to the phone secretly she knew it had something to do with him. And this drove her crazy cause she was doing it a lot lately. And she was the one who would always call him first (if it was really him). She would disappear in the balcony so no one could ever hear the conversation and would spend minutes there. Her longest time doing that was 1 hour 16 minutes and 39 seconds...not that anyone was counting (*cough-cough*). Although, Beca was trying to play it cool and discreet so she never asked Chloe who she was talking to. She was pretty sure that she wasn't going to tell her anyway so she didn't even bother to ask.

One more thing that was a setback to the whole dating thing, that Beca was too afraid to make the first move to, was Chloe's strict parents. She had met them in college once when they had come to visit Chloe during spring break...It didn't go well. Her parents are old-fashioned and when Chloe first introduced Beca to them, they weren't happy to learn that their daughter was friends with a lesbian. Nothing was wrong with that of course. But they weren't seeing it like that. It seemed odd to them and they couldn't accept gay relationships as a thing. Beca wasn't exactly afraid of them. She was scared that they were going to criticize Chloe about her choices and that they would break them apart (if they would ever get together).

Beca had to find a way to show Chloe that she loved her, without scaring her away, or ruining her life...But she didn't know how.

* * *

 ** _Friday 18:15 PM_**

It was a peaceful Friday. Beca looked inside her bag for a while. She was standing outside the door of the apartment, struggling to find her keys. She was getting frustrated and started looking a little more aggressively. She accidentally dropped some files she had brought home from work. "Shit" she said angrily and dropped on her knees to pick up the files, having already rung the doorbell, hoping that someone would be inside to open up...And of course, it was.

Chloe had gotten home from vet school earlier that day, as always. She had already cooked for her and Beca and thankfully Amy wasn't home. She had gone on vacation to Australia to see her parents and she would stay there for 2 weeks. She had no commitments so she could leave any time of the year. After all the only income the three of them had was Beca's. But Chloe was on the phone...again...and the brunette didn't know until the redhead opened the door for her with her phone in her ear.

Chloe mouthed "Hey" with a bright smile and gave her a warm hug. Beca had gotten a little offended. Chloe would normally jump on her to hug her and greet her every single day, and then they would catch up, talk about how their day was at work or school and eat together with Amy. So it made sense for Beca to feel jealousy at that very moment. Chloe was on the phone with the secret caller, that somehow Beca knew it was David. But she got extremely confused moments later. When Chloe hugged her, she heard a girls voice on the phone...A voice that she would recognize anywhere. It was Aubrey!

Was it her? Was the blond Bella's leader the secret caller? Because that's what she thought when she saw Chloe raising up her finger to tell her to wait for a moment, as she got out the sliding door and stood in the balcony. She closed the sliding door behind her and started talking in a normal voice.

Beca was in two minds about what she wanted to do. Her initial and probably riskiest thought was to hide against the wall and listen to the conversation she had with her best friend. But then she thought...was that wrong? It probably was. She wanted to trust Chloe. In fact, she had proved how much she trusted her when she gave the redhead her credit's password. Beca couldn't collect her thoughts. She didn't want to be nosey, but jealousy is a bad habit.

Beca couldn't hold herself back. She slowly walked to the wall next to the sliding door and leaned against it. She started hearing Chloe getting impatient. And she was shocked with what the redhead had said.

"But I told you! God, I've been telling you for so long! She is the one Aubrey! Not David! I've never liked that idiot and you know it! I like HER Bree! I'm in love with Beca!" Chloe said firmly to the blond, through the phone.

Beca's heart skipped a beat. Chloe had just admitted her love towards the brunette. And Beca had heard it. Her heartbeat started rising from excitement. She didn't know how to react. Go outside, grab Chloe and kiss her in passion was the first thought that came in mind. But she had to resist. This was her only chance to finally be with Chloe forever. And she couldn't waste it just because of pure desire. She had to take everything slowly. She wasn't sure if she could resist for much longer though. She had a stupid smile in her face, like a dog with a new toy bone, or a new ball. Smiling like an idiot. But she had to come back to reality. Because Chloe was done with her phone call in almost no time. And she was now looking at her phone. Beca immediately started changing into comfy clothes so if Chloe would see her, she wouldn't suspect anything.

* * *

 ** _About an hour ago_**

 _Chloe was desperate. She was lost. She didn't know what she was doing. Being with a guy, that was probably cheating on her, for several years was devastating. She was feeling like someone was persuading her. And someone was. Her parents, of course. Every day when she would call them they would ask her if she had spoken to David when in reality they haven't spoken in weeks. Because they simply don't care about each other. Her parents had introduced him to her cause they knew his parents. "He's the perfect boy Chloe. He's tall and handsome and from a good family." as Chloe's mom always used to say. But the redhead didn't feel the same. And neither did David. He felt nothing for her. His parents were the same as Chloe's. Strict, overprotective, invasive, indiscreet and old-school. So Chloe was free to cheat on him (not that is was the right thing to do...It just wouldn't hurt him, or her) Of course, that was her rebelous side. Deep inside, she was scared to even look at someone else. The thing that scared her about this, was that she was afraid of everyone's judgments. And Chloe couldn't talk to Beca about this, because she would eventually have to tell her she loved her and that was also scary. What if Beca wasn't feeling the same? She was still asking herself that question even if she was mostly positive that Beca wanted her too. Chloe needed an advice._

 _Lately, Aubrey, her best friend since college, was the only one that could and would advice her. She knew Chloe would never judge her about her decisions, no matter how harsh and abrupt she was with everyone. Chloe knew the real Aubrey. The sensitive and caring Aubrey. The bossy side of her, was nothing that Chloe couldn't control. So she would constantly call her. They would talk for hours. Valuable time that Chloe could be spending with Beca. 1 hour 16 minutes and 39 seconds. Of course, Chloe would know the longest time she had spent away from Beca, while the brunette was at home doing nothing and probably just waiting for her. And the redhead was feeling so guilty about it. But she had to call Aubrey. She needed to talk to her. She needed to figure out how to get through all of this. But today's conversation wasn't much different. Because she hadn't figured anything._

* * *

 ** _The phone call_**

 _The redhead called Aubrey after she cooked for her and Beca. She had made Beca's favorite. Homemade tacos. And Chloe had amazing cooking skills. She lay flat on the bed and called her friend, as Beca hadn't come home yet. She didn't need to hide, she could speak normally._

 _"Hey Bree..." the ginger spoke first._

 _"Hey Chlo...what's up" she heard her friend saying._

 _"Bree I um...Can we talk...?"_

 _"Sure Chloe...About...You know what...?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Tell me Chlo. I'm here to help"_

 _"Thanks, Aubrey...okay...This is going to turn out to me telling you the same shit as always but I just can't take it anymore. I've been thinking about them, again and again, all day in school and I just need to talk to someone."_

 _"That's fine. Now tell me. Did you think about anything other than what I already know?"_

 _"No Aubs. It's the same. Always the same. You know I love her..."_

 _"I do Chlo."_

 _"But why the hell am I getting through all of this. Why can't something be easy for once? And I feel like it's my fault."_

 _"It's not your fault and you know it. If it weren't for your parents and your crazy fear of everyone else knowing you would already be together."_

 _"How do you know that she wants to be with me? What if she doesn't feel the same? And what if we move on and take everything fast and I regret it? I know I will panic."_

 _"Maybe you're just not ready yet"_

 _"Hell I don't even know anymore"_

 _Just then, Chloe heard the doorbell. She said Aubrey to keep quiet and she opened the door. She knew it was Beca all along cause if she was honest, she had heard her saying "Shit" frustrated out the door. When she saw her she mouthed "Hey" and gave her a quick hug. God, she just wanted to jump on her, hug her, kiss her, drag her onto the nearest surface and cuddle her for hours while they were catching up and talking about their tiring day. But she had to continue that talk. She felt so guilty when she rose her finger to tell her to wait and went outside to continue talking._

 _"I'm back...God, she looks so cute when she's tired" Chloe groaned on the phone and Aubrey giggled slightly._

 _"What do you want Chloe...Are you sure you're not in love with David? Be honest..."_

 _"But I told you! God, I've been telling you for so long! She is the one Aubrey! Not David! I've never liked that idiot and you know it! I like HER Bree! I'm in love with Beca!" Chloe almost shouted, but she knew she had to be quiet so Beca wouldn't hear._

 _"_ _Ok ok...Calm down..."_

 _"Sorry," Chloe said almost inaudibly._

 _"Go hang out with her for a little Chlo...I know you need it..."_

 _"Mhm...Thanks, Bree" she said quietly_

 _"Talk to you later...Bye" Aubrey said softly, to make sure Chloe was calm before going back in with Beca._

 _And that was how their -briefer than normal- call ended._

* * *

 ** _Back to present_**

Chloe got back in and Beca had already changed into her comfy sweatpants and crop top, her hair in a messy bun. God, she looked so beautiful like that. She watched her walking to the bathroom to take off her makeup.

"Bec I'm sorry, I was on the phone and-" Beca interrupted her rumbling and turned around to face her.

"It's fine Chloe. Really!... Now can you come here and give me a proper hug already?" Beca giggled. She was happier than ever. She still couldn't believe that Chloe had said that about her.

Chloe giggled and tackle hugged her. "I missed youuuuuu" she said, right next to Beca's ear, causing the brunettes whole body to tingle.

"Missed you too Chlo" Beca smiled and rubbed her back. "Hey Red?... Mind telling me who were you just talking to and shut me out like this?" She smiled softly and hopefully.

"I'm so sorry Beca...It's...No one... Nothing to worry about." she smiled. She didn't want Beca knowing that it was Aubrey. She was scared that Beca would get jealous over who was Chloe's best friend and think that the redhead was keeping things from her. Well, she was, but the only thing she was keeping from her best friend/crush, was that she was her crush. She didn't want Beca feeling guilt and jealousy so she just decided to keep it a secret.

"It's fine Chloe...You don't have to tell me" she smiled and pulled away "I'm hungry" she complained like a child and Chloe giggled.

"Come on!I've made homemade tacos! Your favorite" And it indeed was Beca's favorite food. Chloe was an amazing cook. Beca admired her for the patience and the dedication she would have when cooking, and this would make every dish taste perfect and unique, in a good way.

"Yay!" Beca said excitedly and ran to sit at the small kitchen table with Chloe.

Chloe put two tacos on each plate and they both started eating...

"This is amazing" she said cutely with her mouth full of food and smiled as Chloe giggled.

"Glad you like it" the redhead smiled. "So...how was your day"

"Tiring" she said plainly and took a generous bite of the taco in her plate.

"Aww was it? Why?" Chloe asked, taking a bite of her own taco.

"Well, a new artist came and-..."

Beca started saying and the girls ate their lunch while talking and catching up on everything. If Beca was honest, she wasn't paying as much attention to the redhead rumbling in front of her. Of course she was smiling all the time to seem like she was, but instead, Beca was thinking of a way to prove Chloe her love to her. Now that she knew that the redhead loved her back she had to do something. Something impressive enough that would get Chloe to understand that Beca is in love with her. That she had been the whole time. The first thought that came in mind, was to tell her right now. But she didn't want to scare her away and weird her out. But then, why would she? It could never happen because Chloe felt the same. Right? No. She had to hold herself back for now.

Then a crazy idea hit Beca out of nowhere. What if she asked her to go on a date with her this Sunday? (Ok not actually use the word date, she somehow knew that Chloe would get nervous and deny to come). They would go on a friendly "walk" to the park, talk...TALK! Of course Beca would have to think about what she was going to say to her! Of course she would have to rehearse it! Of course she would have to practice kissing her pillow to get used to the sensation before leaning in to kiss Chloe in a day from now!...Wow...Way to go Mitchell. Kiss her on the first "date"? Really?! But that's what she felt like doing, if she was honest. She simply couldn't wait any longer, knowing that Chloe had feelings for her. She had to plan out everything, down to the smallest detail.

* * *

 ** _Saturday 03:34 AM_**

Beca and Chloe were there, cuddling on their tiny bed and sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. They were both lucky and thankful that none of them had proposed sleeping apart during the time Amy was in Australia. After all, no one would want to go to sleep in Amy's bed...Ever. They would always find crumbs of various foods that the Aussie would have late at night on there, to stanch her hunger. They were still wondering how she was comfortable sleeping on a pile of chip crumbs, or the stain of chocolate syrup in the middle of the mattress. They felt comfortable sleeping next to each other and Chloe was never annoyed by Beca's cold feet touching her. The opposite in fact. She would tuck them between the thighs to keep them warm, and wrap her arms around her protectively every night, in case Beca would have on of her common nightmares (Which were no other than the terrible nightmare of losing Chloe Beale forever...of course the redhead didn't have to know that). And Beca was lucky that Chloe had always been there to tuck her in every night, no matter how weird it sounds. Chloe would always kiss Beca's forehead affectionately before snuggling next to her. And she would always whisper "Night night" in her ear with that cute voice of hers, before falling asleep.

However, that particular night Beca was trying to pull away from Chloe's embrace to get up, as quietly as she could, so she wouldn't wake her up. Because only a few hours were left (16 hours and 26 minutes...again, not that anyone was counting *cough-cough*)before Beca would as the redhead to join her for a walk to the park. An innocent and out of the blue offer that Beca was hoping for it to turn out the best thought she had ever had in her life. That's why she had to organize everything. She managed to crawl away from Chloe's embrace and made her way to the desk, walking on her tip toes so she wouldn't make a sound. Of course, it would make no difference if she walked normally. She was light as a feather and tiny as a baby elephant in comparison to its mother...At least that's what Chloe would always say. She sat down on the comfortable chair and took out a small notebook. She started writing and writing and writing, the only thing allowing her to see what she was doing being the dim lights that were coming in from their window. Beca was writing down whatever came in her mind about what to say. And of course, she had to memorize every single bit of it to say it to Chloe in 16 hours and now 20 minutes and 46 seconds...45...44...43...

After a few minutes that Beca had started writing, Chloe moved in her sleep, seeking warmth in her best friend's body. She suddenly realized that the brunette wasn't next to her. She felt like something was missing...Like a piece of her had disconnected itself from the whole puzzle, which was undoubtedly Beca's life, that Chloe desperately wanted and NEEDED to be a part of. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room for Beca, her eyes still adjusting to the darkness. She saw the slim and delicate figure of her best friend on the chair, bending down against the desk to lay her head comfortably on her elbow, as she had it tilted to the side, writing something on a notebook, her hand moving extremely fast, probably so she wouldn't forget what she was thinking about.

"Beca?" Chloe said quietly from the bed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes for them to adjust to the unfortunate brightness of the room.

Beca jumped from fear and turned around to face Chloe.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked curiously and softly.

"Oh..n-nothing...I just remembered something I had to do for work" Beca thought fast. Chloe had to know NOTHING about this. She wanted it to be a surprise to see her reaction.

"Oh, Becs...Just forget about work, you can do it tomorrow...Now come here and cuddle with me. I'm coooolddd" Chloe said like a child and Beca couldn't say no, and couldn't help the bright smiled she gave her. The brunette got up from the chair and got in bed with Chloe, pulling the thick blanket over them and wrapping her arms around the redhead to keep her warm. Chloe tucked her head in Beca's chest and smiled. They would always share unforgettable and moments like this. They always acted like they were dating, when in reality they weren't. Did they want to? Sure! But they were both too scared to admit.

Beca kissed the girl's head softly before running her fingers through her messy, red curls, always loving how soft Chloe's hair felt in her hands. And this was relaxing Chloe so much. Whenever Beca did that she would fall asleep in no time. This wouldn't be any different.

* * *

 ** _Saturday 19:43 PM_**

This was it for Beca. She was going to ask her to go out with her (again...not on a "date"...on a simple, innocent walk in the park). She had memorized everything she wanted to say to Chloe, secretly of course. She had re-written everything on her phone so she could read and learn them there, without Chloe suspecting anything.

The redhead was sitting on the bed while Beca was getting dressed. Chloe didn't ask why she was doing that or where she was going until she saw Beca approaching her with a smile.

"Hey" the brunette said happily as she jumped on the bed next to her.

"Where are you off to" Chloe chuckled and put down the book she was reading.

"A walk to the park...Care to join me?" Beca asked and her heart skipped a beat while she was waiting for an answer.

"Sure! Give me 15 minutes to get ready and we'll go" Chloe smiled and put a bookmark in the page she was left on before getting up and making her way to "closet" area of the tiny apartment.

Beca waited patiently for Chloe to get dressed. During this small period of time, she read everything she wanted to say once more, so she wouldn't forget anything. She had so much to say. Beca was never expressive. She would push everyone away, apart from Chloe. The redhead was the only one that Beca knew she could say anything to. And Chloe always knew what to say. No judgments, no pying, no negative thinking...Chloe always knew how to make her feel better. Loved. Beca wanted to tell her everything she felt about her. And knowing that Chloe was also in love with her? God, it felt amazing. Chloe was so beautiful that even if the whole world was smiling up at Beca, Chloe's smile would be the only one that would stand out.

Chloe got ready in exactly 15 minutes. Beca had caught her a little off guard with her suggestion for a walk in the park, as she would never propose to go anywhere. She was always too tired from work and not in the mood for anything, so Chloe had a reason to wonder what hat gotten into her today and she was so happy and cheerful. The redhead didn't know what to expect anymore. And if Beca was is the mood to go out, why not in a club? Why not shopping, or a movie? Why in the park...With Chloe...Why so out of the blue? Ok not that the ginger minded. She was excited to spend some quality time with her best friend somewhere other than home. Oh! And what about the other thing? Beca had been on her phone all day long. What was she doing? Chloe had so many questions. So many unanswered questions, that she was hoping for them to be answered within the next hour...Or two?...Possibly three...

* * *

 ** _In the park_**

The park was pretty crowded. You could see people everywhere...Couples holding hands, friends hanging out, kids running around, dogs playing with their owners. But it was still peaceful due to the beautiful landscape (Of course not more beautiful than Chloe Beale). There was a big fountain with lights, green all over, the nature being the aspect that made everything look like a heaven garden. The park was surprisingly clean and there were still many benches free for them to sit on. Although, they chose to sit on the edge of the fountain. It was prettier there. Beca liked it. Chloe liked it. Everyone was happy.

"Chlo...?" The brunette said softly with a slight smile, wanting to start with the speech she had prepared for her.

"Yeah Bec?" The ginger turned to her with a bright smile

"I um... Can we...talk...? About something?..." she asked awkwardly.

"Sure! What is it?" she asked cutely.

"Well...Ok...This conversation will be so weird and so awkward...You know how much I suck at expressing my feelings and how hard it is for me to admit certain stuff but...I feel like I've been waiting for so long...I just can't keep thinking that you're right next to me every day and I can't have you." after saying that, Beca's heart skipped a beat. She had just forgotten everything she was supposed to say and now she would have to improvise. "I look at you and I feel like the happiest woman on earth, Chlo. There is nothing I don't love about you and day after day, these feelings only grow bigger. You know damn well that I'm gay. I never hid that or anything from you except for the fact that...I like you, Chloe. Like... A lot. I could never have imagined my life without you and I don't even know how I kept building myself back up before I met you. I've had a rough childhood. But you've taught me the most important life lessons. You've taught me not to be embarrassed for who I am, not to give a shit about what everyone says, even if...I never got the chance to make you understand the same... You've taught me how to care for a person, how to take care of myself and others...The comfort of a warm hug from the right person when I'm feeling down and that it's never wrong to cry in someone's arms when you need to... How to respect me and others...Chloe...You make me a better person...You complete me. You make me feel safe. And whenever I look at you I'm mesmerized. You're so beautiful that I find it so hard taking my eyes off of you, even by the simplest move you do. You take my breath away. Your voice, your eyes, your smile...God that smile..." she paused and smiled softly "What I'm trying to say is...I'm in love with you...Chloe Beale...Yeah...I'm whipped. I don't know how if there's a better way to describe it...I just...I love you."

Chloe didn't know what to say. She didn't really know what had just happened and her heartbeat was getting faster and faster every second that passed. She didn't know if it was because of excitement and relief, that Beca was loving her back, or because of embarrassment that they were in a public place and confusion or nervousness about how her life would change. What would everyone say? That was the redhead's main concern. She wasn't speaking. She was just sitting there looking at Beca with her mouth open. She didn't know what to think or how to react. But it had felt amazing. No one had ever said something so sweet to her. No one had ever told her that they loved her. But it felt wrong. She brought Aubrey's words to mind for a second... "Are you sure you're not in love with David?... Be honest.". She was honest...She really wasn't. She loved Beca all the way but...this felt wrong. It was scary for her to move on with something that was clearly her choice. She knew her parents would judge her about this. Chloe was so confused. In the back of her mind, she knew that it wouldn't be nice to literally cheat on David. Even if she felt nothing about him, she had to break up with him first. But her family...God, she was scared of them. The redhead would always obey them on everything. She wanted to cry so bad right now.

Suddenly, she saw Beca getting closer...And closer...And closer. She placed a delicate soft kiss on the ginger's lips. Chloe froze. She didn't know how to react. She felt like everyone had turned to look at them and blushed to death. She felt like the kids had stopped playing. Like the dogs had stopped running around. Like all the couples had turned to them laughing. Like all the people that were there, were disgusted by what they were seeing. When in reality nothing like that was happening. Everyone was minding their own business. But it sure didn't feel like it. Chloe closed her eyes into the kiss, not knowing if she should pull away or keep kissing. But she needed time. She was confused and insecure about everything, so she did it. She did the mistake of pulling away, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

When Beca opened her eyes as well and saw Chloe crying, her heart broke. Broke into a million pieces. She had ruined everything. She just needed to kiss her and she did it. It was an urge, not a decision. Perhaps she had gotten a little too excited, just by listening to the phone call and did everything too fast. But this didn't matter right now. If anything, she was more confused than ever.

"Chloe?" she said softly, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry" The redhead said almost inaudibly.

"No Chloe...I'M sorry!" she immediately felt guilty "I shouldn't have kissed you Oh my God I'm so stupid. But I only got the courage to do it because I know that you feel the same. I heard you talking to Aubrey on the phone yesterday and saying that you're in love with me so...I just couldn't wait any longer and...I NEEDED to tell you!" Beca rumbled fast. She didn't know what else to do, she just told her everything.

"Beca I...I can't do this..." the ginger said and cried more

Beca tried to wipe Chloe's tears away but they were now streaming down her face.

"Don't you love me?" Beca asked hopefully.

"I do Beca...More than anything...But...I just can't. I'm sorry" she put her hand on her face and sobbed, before getting up and starting to walk away.

"Chloe wait!" She shouted and ran after her. But Chloe started running. Faster than she had ever run before. Tried to run away from her dreams and reality. Eventually, Beca stopped chasing her and fell on her knees sobbing. She had just ruined the only friendship that she appreciated more than her own life. The one person that she trusted more than herself. She had ruined her only chance to make her hers. She had ruined Chloe Beale.

The redhead didn't have a choice. She called Aubrey to come and pick her up. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to face Beca. Every time she looked at those beautiful blue eyes, it was just killing her. It was killing her that they couldn't be together. It was killing that she had fallen in love with someone that she shouldn't be. These were the thoughts she was making before her blond best friend came to pick her up.

* * *

 ** _Saturday 20:24 PM_**

Beca had walked home crying. She couldn't have possibly felt more guilty. She had texted Chloe endless messages saying that she's sorry and that she loves her and she was asking her to come back. Beca was worried about where she had gone and if she was safe. She was always worried about her. The brunette knew that if Chloe would get hurt, she would get hurt too. Either intentionally or not. The small girl just crawled in bed crying, already missing the feeling of her best friend against her. She hadn't gotten a text back and she eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 ** _-Meanwhile, at Aubrey's home-_**

Aubrey and Chloe got into Aubrey's apartment and the redhead threw herself on the couch sobbing uncontrollably. She had already told Aubrey what happened in the car and the blond rushed behind her to comfort her. Chloe thought that she had ruined everything by running away. She thought that Beca hated her. But all that was one of the redhead's impulsive reactions. She should have thought about it before running away. Not thinking directly about the negative over the positive aspects of a relationship with her. Aubrey was sitting next to her on the couch rubbing her back to calm her down.

"It's gonna be ok Chloe...I'm sure she's not mad. She loves you...And you do too...What's the problem?" Aubrey asked softly.

"For God's sake Bree! My parents are the problem! And my friends back home! And everyone! If I admit that I'm gay and start dating Beca, everyone will go against me! I will feel like I've disappointed everyone with my decisions. And they've always judged for who I am and I just don't want any more problems. My family never approved my decisions and I was obliged to work with theirs. They affect my life in a way that I can neither control nor know what to expect next. And I need their help to live in Brooklyn. I'm broke and alone." she said and sobbed loudly. She was devastated.

"Chloe! You're not alone!" Aubrey insisted "You have us! The Bellas are a family"

"I know Aubrey but let's be real. The only ones I've been talking to since we graduated from college is you, Amy and Beca!"

"I know Chlo...I know...But...Haven't he helped you? Haven't we always been there for you? And especially Beca?"

Chloe didn't say anything. She simply nodded, he eyes filled with guilt and regret treating Beca like that.

"So don't you wanna think about it? Come on Red..." Aubrey calling her that, reminded her of Beca "I know you love her...And you know it too" the blond smiled.

"And what about that idiot David? I'm not in love with him, but it's not right to cheat on him either" Chloe said, and she was right.

"Ok...Do you want to call him now and tell him?" she smiled softly.

"W-What? Now?" Chloe sounded a little scared. She had never broken up with someone. Of course, that was only because her parents wouldn't allow her to have any boyfriends until she was old enough "for their liking" and until THEY would find her the "right" guy to date.

"Yes. Now or never." Aubrey said and handed her her phone. "I'll be right here the whole time just call him..." she added and Chloe nodded gently.

Turning on her phone, she saw Beca's messages. She couldn't resist opening them and reading them. And just when she had calmed down a little from earlier, she started crying again. Beca's messages were so touching. So beautiful. She had never seen Beca talk to someone like this, and the fact that those particular were just for her, made her feel special and lucky to have someone like her in her life. She showed the messages to Aubrey and she smiled.

"See? You shouldn't waste this chance Chlo." the blond pointed out.

Chloe nodded and calmed down a little before calling David. When he picked up Chloe could hear loud music. So she supposed he was at a party. She also heard some girls calling his name so she was fast with what she wanted to say. She didn't get jealous though. And of course, she didn't tell the truth about why she wanted to break up, which was that she was in love with her best friend, but instead, she talked about the distance and how this wasn't going to work. He agreed immediately, to Chloe's surprise, but she didn't get offended. The opposite, if she was honest. She was relieved that she didn't need to argue with him, or tell him the truth or have a long conversation. They hang up fast, deciding to stay friends after all of this (something that Chloe wanted to avoid but she couldn't bother talking to him anymore so she just agreed to everything and hung up).

"Ok...Are you feeling better?" Aubrey asked

"Definitely" Chloe said and smiled slightly.

"Ok...Now umm...Let's talk about your parents a little." Aubrey started and Chloe got nervous, even at the thought "So... I've met your parents Chlo. They're both good people and they want the best for you. But the way they get when it comes to life choices about you, they can get a little weird. I know. But they need to understand that you're not a child anymore. That you can make your own decisions and that you don't need their permission for certain stuff. Like, who to date, for example. But that's the problem with THEM. Let's focus on you for a moment. You shouldn't be scared of anyone Chlo. Other's opinions don't matter as long as what you're doing and what you are, makes YOU happy. No one will look at you like something out of this world, because countless people are gay and proud of it. And they should be! I mean, take Cynthia for example. She's not embarrassed about it and we all like her the way she is. And not only Cynthia...But also Beca. You chose to stay with her and I don't think that your mind cuddling with all day long. You've been living with her for a long time now. Don't you see that you're already acting like a couple but not actually dating? Look at her Chlo. She is in love with you. The only person that I've ever seen being ACTUALLY in love with you without using you. And I've never seen you falling in love either. The way you talk about her... I've never seen you so happy before. Not only that...Whenever SHE talks about you she always smiles like an idiot and blushes with every word she speaks out. This is a chance to see who your real friends are and if they accept you after coming out. If they don't, then they don't deserve you. It's unsettling the number of people that have gotten through gay panic...Cause that's what you're going through right now as well. Many people will judge you, yes. But if they broaden their minds they will see much more than just two people of the same sex kissing. They will see this spark in your eyes. This spark that says "I'm in love Goddammit!". That's how you shut their mouths. You use true love against them. You use this powerful feeling against someone that has never felt it. That way THEY will feel inferior. Not you. No families, no governments, no people, can tell you who to love and how to do it. Because love isn't wrong. It's never wrong, as long as it makes you happy. And in order to be happy, you must follow your heart. Not your mind"

Chloe didn't know how to thank Aubrey. A happy tear rolled down her cheek before hugging her tight and whispering "Thanks, Bree...Really...I needed this." she had understood her mistakes and she needed to fix them. She needed to tell Beca the truth.

"No problem Chloe...I'm always here for you-you know" she smiled softly and rubbed her back gently.

"Thank you" she said quietly before adding. "Do you think Beca is mad?" she asked, this being her only insecurity right now.

"I don't know...But let's let her be for tonight...You need to get some sleep" Aubrey smiled and got up to get her some pj's to wear.

"Thanks Bree...You've done so much and...I have no words to thank you!" Chloe gladly took the pj's that Aubrey was holding out to her and sighed.

"No problem Chlo...Now come on...Go take a shower and you can sleep in my room tonight. I'll get the couch. I believe that...You have some late night thinking to do." Aubrey smiled, meaning for her to think of a way to tell Beca that she loved her.

"Uhuh...Thanks again." she smiled and got up from the couch.

When Chloe left the room, Aubrey texted Beca and told her all about it. Beca heard her phone vibrating in her sleep and got up, reading everything Aubrey had sent. That was when the brunette got her hopes up. God had blessed her with a second chance that she couldn't waste. Beca stayed up all night. She wrote a song. She wrote a freaking song about Chloe. She learned it, she rehearsed it, she did everything she could to make it perfect. And she did. The song was saying it all. It was the most affectionate thing she had ever done.

* * *

 ** _Sunday 19:13_**

Beca was ready. Her song was ready and she had learned it all. What she had in mind, was performing it to a karaoke bar tonight (in which, as a music producer, she had pulled some strings to be a part of tonight's show without signing up for the actual competition that was going on) with Chloe in the crowd. She wanted her to hear this. She wanted to sing it for her and open her heart without being weird and awkward. She could express herself through music and she wanted the world (and mostly the redhead) to see that. Therefore, she texted Aubrey to get Chloe there tonight. She texted her the address of the bar and a "Tell her to listen to the lyrics closely".

And Aubrey told Chloe excitedly. She was happy that a girl like Beca had fallen in love with Chloe. And that was because she knew that her best friend would be safe with her. She knew that their love for each other was endless.

* * *

 ** _Sunday 22:49_**

Aubrey and Chloe were waiting for Beca's performance for two hours now. Until then, the had some drinks, but Chloe wasn't enjoying it enough. She was here for one reason only...To talk to Beca. But little did she know that Beca had already done everything needed for Chloe to feel confident about this.

The owner of the bar (Beca's close friend that she had met at work some time ago)came on stage with a microphone.

"Ok, everyone! This was it for the karaoke contest! You can now grab a drink and enjoy one more song for tonight. This is not in the contest...It's just a friend of mine that..." the guys got interrupted by Beca getting on the stage and that was when Chloe's whole face lit up in the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah...Thanks, Mark...I've got it from here." Beca chuckled and the owner gave her the microphone and giggled before getting down of the stage.

"So...Hey guys." Beca smiled and sat on a chair with a guitar in her arms. She turned to the crowd again and started talking. "I'm not participating to the contest, as you've probably figured. But there's a more important reason for me to sing tonight. And that reason is someone in this crowd. I wrote this song for them last night. I didn't sleep because I wanted it to be perfect. And I want to think that everything that I have to say, I can express by it. This is for someone that is too afraid to show the world how amazing their true self is. Someone that has helped me through the most of my life and I'm thankful for having beside me through the thin and thick. Someone who's beauty is indescribable. Someone that when they smile it feels like holding every bright star of the universe in your hands and looking right at them. Someone that I consider being the only thing I need in my life to be happy. Someone that I've fallen head over heels for. But they were too scared to admit the same. But I'm right here, proving that my love for you is real and endless. And mostly prove...That love is love...And it's never wrong." Beca said and looked at Chloe in the crowd and a tear was rolling down the redhead's cheek. And it was a happy tear. Beca could tell it was a happy tear. "This is for you, Chloe Beale." she smiled and put the microphone in its holder, looked at the guitar in her arms and started playing.

 **When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor** **I wish that it could be like that** **Why can't it be like that** **'Cause I'm yours**

Beca started the song calmly and peacefully, glancing at Chloe from time to time.

 **We keep behind closed doors**

 **Every time I see you, I die a little more**

 **Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls** **It'll never be enough**

 **It's obvious you're meant for me**

 **Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly**

 **Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep**

 **But I'll never show it on my face**

 **But we know this, we got a love that is homeless**

These lyrics were explaining exactly what was happening between them this whole time. And Beca had made the song unique with her angelic voice and amazing musical skills.

 **Why can't you hold me in the street?**

 **Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?**

 **I wish that it could be like that** **Why can't we be like that?**

 **'Cause I'm yours**

 **When you're with him, do you call his name**

 **Like you do when you're with me, does it feel the same?**

 **Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?**

 **Or would you play it safe and stay?**

This was a reference for David. And Chloe knew it. She was already crying after all.

 **Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless**

 **Why can't you hold me in the street?**

 **Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?**

 **I wish that it could be like that** **Why can't we be like that?**

 **'Cause I'm yours** **And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby**

 **I don't wanna hide us away**

 **Tell the world about the love we making** **I'm living for that day**

 **Someday**

Tears were streaming down Chloe's face. It was the most touching and affectionate thing, someone had ever done for her. And that someone was Beca. A girl that she was undoubtedly in love with.

 **Why can't I hold you in the street?**

 **Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?**

 **I wish that we could be like that** **Why can't we be like that?**

 **'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours** **Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?**

 **Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?**

 **I wish that it could be like that** **Why can't it be like that?**

 **'Cause I'm yours**

 _ **Why can't I say that I'm in love?**_

 _ **I wanna shout it from the rooftops**_

 **I wish that it could be like that**

 **Why can't we be like that?**

 **'Cause I'm yours**

 **Why can't we be like that?**

 **Wish we could be like that**

Beca ended the song peacefully as a tear rolled down her cheek. She really was in love. And she wasn't afraid to show it. She looked at the crowd that was cheering but she didn't care. The only thing that she cared about was the redhead that was running towards the stage. Beca got up from the chair when Chloe jumped up on the stage and cupped her cheeks and pulling her into a beautiful, delicate, passionate kiss. And Beca kissed back. She kissed back... The crowd was now cheering louder as they watched them.

Moments later, Beca pulled away for air and looked straight into Chloe's beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"I love you" the brunette whispered softly.

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell. More than anything..."


End file.
